


Art Inspired by MarcelWorldsmith’s “7empest”

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Digital Art, Knives, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspired by MarcelWorldsmith’s “7empest” for MHBB2020.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: La Galleria [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: MHBB2020





	Art Inspired by MarcelWorldsmith’s “7empest”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [7empest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809159) by [MarcelWorldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelWorldsmith/pseuds/MarcelWorldsmith). 



> Absolutely loved this wild gangland, supernatural, A/B/O fic and wanted to pay homage to JC Leyendecker’s iconic Arrow Collar man from that era.


End file.
